the_dating_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bachelorette (Season 13)
The 13th season of The Bachelorette Filming and development For the first time in Bachelor history, the next bachelorette was revealed while her season of The Bachelor was still airing and she had yet to be eliminated. Casting and contestants The details surrounding this season were kept under wraps. Unlike previous seasons, no informations about the men were released until four days before the premiere. During the season 21 After the Final Rose show, Nick got to meet four of the men vying for her heart; Sean,Western, Asa and Eric. Six of the men were also revealed when they appeared on date a date during a taping of "The Ellen DeGeneres Show"; Fred, West, Steel, Will, Wesley and Peter. Contestants The season began with 29 contestants. IMG 1666.JPG|Jake Pavelka 38 Dallas, Texas Pilot File:Mike (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Sean Evans 28 Dallas, Texas, Former Pro Soccer Player File:IMG_0052.jpg|Nick Viall 33 Waukesha, Wisconsin Software Sales Executive File:IMG_0053.jpg|Justin 21 Saco Maine Grocery department Market Basket in Biddeford Maine Enter in Week 6 Drew (Bachelorette 9).jpg|Drew Kenney 27 Scottsdale, Arizona Digital Marketing Analyst Enter in Week 2 File:IMG_1685.jpg|Shawn DEARN 18 Huston, Texas School Teacher IMG 1669.JPG|Zachary Thomas 28 Walpole Massachusetts Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 6 ThQ4W3ZXAC.jpg|Liam Dearnty 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 5 IMG_1676.JPG|Kyle Wheeis 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Cook Trainer Eliminated in week 5 IMG_1675.JPG|Wesley Evans 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 4 IMG_1677.JPG|Wesley QVC 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1649.JPG|Keiran Willams 29 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1648.JPG|Shawn Manning 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1647.JPG|Shawn Ryan 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1673.JPG|Ryan Booths 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 TDBSON2.JPG|Shawn Welles 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1671.JPG|Jordan Welles 28 Huston TEXTA Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1670.JPG|Christian Welles 28 Austin Texas Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 IMG 1668.JPG|Chrisptoer Welles 28 Huston Texas Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 3 File:IMG_0043.jpg|Luke Peters 29 Athens, Georgia Former Baseball Player Eliminated in week 2 IMG 1664.JPG|Joshua Western 38 Austin , Texas Pilot Eliminated in week 1 Image.jpeg|John Thornton 38 Dallas, Texas Pilot Eliminated in week 1 Nick-duvall 1418920204.jpg|Todd Manning 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Ryker-madison 1418920206.jpg|Wesley Manning 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Sean-ford 1465504325.jpg|Wesley Clarmie 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Josh-brady 1466195934.jpg|Shawn Seaber 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Joey-mills 1468872231.jpg|Shawn Seawants 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Chance-logan 1418920205.jpg|Shawn Duggar 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Dallas-trenton 1418920204.jpg|Dustin Manning 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Jacob-dixon 1418920206.jpg|Jacob Dixon 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 IMG 1660.JPG|Liam Vojta Brtinskyty 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 1 Episodes Category:The Bachelorette Seasons